


Fantázia

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione fantáziál kedvenc professzoráról bájitaltanon.





	Fantázia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345708) by TARDIS-Trailer. 



Hermione bájitaltanon ült, és azon elmélkedett, hogy Piton mit tehetne vele. Olyan dolgokra gondolt, amikről álmodni sem mert még soha korábban. Lenyűgöző, mocskos dolgokra, amik legalább százféleképp voltak illegálisak.

Az orra volt az ami először felkeltette a lány figyelmét, az a szokatlanul nagy orra. Hermione próbálta nem bámulni, de nehezen ment neki, hiszen napi szinten látta. Vagy a tanári asztalnál a nagyteremben vagy az óráin ülve. Mintha az univerzum szórakozott volna vele, és felkínálta volna őt és az orrát egy emelvényen, hogy Hermione még véletlenül se nézhessen más felé.

Vajon mindenki ennyi figyelmet szentelt neki, mint ő? Oh, de ez olyan abszurd volt. Hermione tudta, hogy amit érez rossz, jól tudta, hogy ez az egész nagyon rossz, de folyton folyvást ezen járt az esze.

Mi történt volna, ha bárki rájön? Tegyük azt Harry vagy Ron, vagy mindenek előtt... ő maga?

Nem gondolta, hogy azt kibírná, ha férfi megtudná. Az csak még elviselhetetlenebbé tette volna az egészet, hogy nap mint nap látnia kell őt. Ha tudná, hogy a férfi tud róla, a fantáziálhatásnak vége lenne, mivel meghalna a remény, hogy valaha bármi is történjen.

Az a bizonyos remény, amibe kapaszkodott, mivel csak ez választotta el attól, hogy teljesen összetörjön. Ha ezt elveszíti, mégis mije marad? Nyugtalanság, kín, semmi. Ha megtiltanák, hogy reménykedjen, akkor mégis minek élt volna?

Azt nem tudta megmondani, hogy szerelmes volt-e belé. A szerelem egy túlhajszolt érzelemnek tűnt, egy feleslegesen használt szónak. Sokan, sokszor mondják ostoba és érdemtelen embereknek, valószínűleg ezért is veszített az erejéből... nem mintha Hermione érzett volna ilyesmit Piton iránt.

Nem is volt benne biztos, hogy pontosan mit érzett. Vágyat? Nos azt mindenképpen, hiszen ha azt kérte volna tőle a férfi, hogy térdeljen le egy zsúfolt folyosó közepén és kényeztesse orálisan, vagy azt, hogy mondjon obcén és perverz dolgokat neki bájitaltan kellős közepén, gondolkodás nélkül megtette volna.

Szerelem lett volna? A késztetést, hogy bármit megtegyen neki, ami kielégíti szexuálisan? Nem, ez csak vágy volt, Hermione kívánta őt. Nem a szívével, hanem a testével, ami a legprimitívebb ösztön volt mindközül.

Ettől érzete magát jobban, ez nyugtatta meg, hogy amit csinál és amit érez rendben van, hiszen nem az ő hibája volt, nem tudott ellene semmit sem tenni.

Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy összetörne, ha tudná, hogy semmi esélye annak, hogy valaha bármi is legyen köztük. Mondjuk nem lehet hibáztatni a férfit sem, hiszen arról nem tehetett, hogy vonzotta a lányt.

– _Csak egy csók_ – gondolta Hermione.

Csak egy csók, és minden rendben lenne, legalábbis az elkövetkező ezer fantázia és lehetőség erejéig. Elengedhetné a mocskos kis képzeletét olyan helyekre is, ahová korábban még nem merészkedett. Ezek a képzelgések elvinnék egy új szexuális csúcsra, ami átvághatná szűzi határait, amiket még sosem mert.

– Mindezt egyetlen csókkal – suttogta.

– Miss Granger, – állt meg vonatottan Perselus Piton alvó diákja mellett.

Hermione azonnal felült. – Igen... mi történt? – A bájitalterem üres volt, csak ketten voltak, professzor és diákja.

– Aludt – mondta Perselus, egy apró, hanyag grimasszal a szája sarkában.

Hermione felemelte a kezét, és megérintette a száját. – A francba – tátogta, és gyorsan letörölte a kicsorduló nyálat.

– Pontosan – válaszolta Perselus ahogy leolvasta a lány száját. – Volna olyan kedves beavatni, hogy mégis miért volt öntudatlan állapotban az órámon? – Átkulcsolta a karjait a mellkasán, miközben a lány válaszára várt. Kiéhezve várta, hogy kegyetlenül elhúzhassa a száját, vagy hozzávághasson egy maró, szarkasztikus megjegyzést.

Hermione még mindig a vad álom hatása alatt volt, és nyilvánvalóan nem tartogatott választ ilyen helyzetekre, így kimondta, ami először eszébe jutott. – Fantáziáltam.

Perselus meglepetten felhúzta a szemöldökét – Értem.

Mikor rájött, mit mondott, Hermione beleverte a padba a fejét. – Oh – mondta fájdalmas hangon –, egyátalán nem ezt akartam mondani. – Fejét egy másodpercre sem emelte fel a padról.

– Ez egyértelmű – mondta Perselus –, de most már folytassa, mivel megöl a kíváncsiság. – És ezúttal tényleg kíváncsi volt.

– Elnézést, professzor? – Hermione lassan felnézett rá, biztos volt benne, hogy még mindig álmodott.

Perselus neki dőlt a mögöttük lévő padnak – Mondja el, miről fantáziált.

 _– Biztos, hogy álmodom_ – gondolta Hermione. _– Elég valószerűtlen egy álom, de akkor is álom._

– Álmodom –  mondta végül hangosan.

– Bizton állíthatom, hogy nem álmodik, szóval mondja szépen el, miről szólt ez a kis fantázia, vagy büntetést kap.

Hermione hirtelen elmosolyodott.

Perselus észrevette, és gyorsan leszűrte, miről is szólhatott Hermione fantáziája. – Persze Mr. Fricscsel – tette hozzá egy gúnyos mosollyal.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, majd kíváncsian nézett a férfire. Elmondja neki, hogy majdnem minden éjszaka olyan fantáziákkal kínozza magát melyekben elképzelhetetlen körülmények között van tanárával? Ez nem ért meg egy büntetést? Úgy döntött, hogy nem mondja el az igazat, túl nagy volt a kockázat.

– Mit szeretne tudni? –  kérdezte, miközben egyenesen belenézett a professzor szemébe.

Perselus állta a pillantást. – Kiről fantáziált? – Összeszűkült a szeme, és megint gúnyos mosolyra húzódott a szája.

– Ron Weasleyről – hazudta Hermione, és nyelt egyet.

– Hazugság – mondta Perselus. Megragadta a lányt a hajánál fogva, és talpra rántotta, így már szemtől szemben álltak.

Vadul a falhoz szorította a lányt. – Az igazat mondja – mondta nyugodt hangon.

Hermione lélegzete úgy felgyorsult, hogy mellkasa egyre nehezebbé vált. Teljesen felizgulva, és nem törődve a következményekkel, az ajkába harapott egy ennyit mondott : – Kényszerítsen.

Perselus a falhoz nyomta az egyik kezét, és közelebb hajolt Hermionéhoz, így ajkuk majdnem összeért.

– Mondja meg, ki volt!  – kérte a férfi.

Hermionét kirázta a hideg, és még mindig alig kapott levegőt. Nem bírt koncentrálni – U...uram,  én.. – mondta nagy nehezen.

Perselus végigsimított Hermione arcán szabadkezével. Rápillantott az ajkára, majd újra a szemébe nézett. – Köpje ki, Granger!

Hermione egy félig nyikkanásra, félig nyögésre emlékeztető hangot adott ki. A férfi olyan közel volt az arcához, hogy érezte a hőt, ami a szájából áramlott, miközben beszélt hozzá, mikor utasította, hogy a lány beszéljen...

Hermione próbaképpen felemelte remegő kezét, és tökéletes tudatában azzal, hogy mire készült, Perselus arcélére helyezte ujjbegyeit. Ott hagyta őket, várva a férfi reakciójára.

Perselus elfelejtkezett magáról, behunyta a szemét, és beledőlt Hermione érintésébe. Ez volt az egyetlen közeli, fizikai kontaktus amibe része volt egy fiatal boszorkánnyal azóta... ez visszaszippantotta a valóságba, kinyitotta a szemét, és neki lökte Hermionét – a vállainál fogva – a falnak.

– Mondja el, hogy mit hagyott, hogy csináljak önnel, Granger. Nagyon érdekelnek a részletek... az izzadás, a vágy és főleg a tény, hogy nem kaphat meg engem.

Hermione döbbenten, sokkosan nyitotta ki a száját. Próbálta feldolgozni az információt, de azon kapta magát, hogy nem tudja. Egy erőtlen „Én” volt az összes, amit ki bírt nyögni.

Perselus odahajolt Hermione arcába, behúzta a nyakát, így az orra nem érintette meg a lányát. Ajkai szétnyíltak, még mindig mozgott, centiről idegtépő centire , egyre közeledve Hermionéhoz.

Hermione rajtakapta magát, hogy eltátotta a száját, így becsukta. Csuklója Perselus vállán pihent, és kinyújtotta az ujjait keskeny nyaka felé, próbálva közelebb húzni a férfit, de nem járt sikerrel.

Perselus Hermione derekára helyezte bal kezét, és magához húzta, jobb kezét pedig beletemette a hajába, érintve a lány nyakát.

A férfi belesuttogott a szájába, azzal a bársonyos hangjával. – Csak mondja ki a nevemet, Granger. Mondja el mit akar, hogy csináljak magával, és talán teljesítem is...

Hermione lehunyta a szemét, ez volt az a pillanat amiről mindig is álmodott.

– Mi lenne ha inkább megmutatnám? – vette kezei közé a férfi arcát, és már dőlt is, hogy megcsókolja, mikor az megállította.

Perselus megragadta mindkét csuklóját, és a falhoz szorította a kezeit.

– Nem – mondta. – A maga szájából akarom hallani. Azt akarom, hogy mondja ki... ,hogy tekeregjen a szorításom alatt, miközben elmondja a bájitalprofesszorának, miről álmondott, hogy milyen vad és erotikus valójában ez alatt a Mary Sue álca alatt – mutatott Hermione felé.

Próbálva meghosszabbítani a kontaktust tanárával, Hermione megállította a férfit.

– Magának mégis mi haszna lenne belőle? – kérdezte – Mit nyer azzal, ha elmondom a fantáziámat?

– A szégyenét, hogy ki kell mondania előttem azt a szót, hogy kefélés – mondta gúnyosan Piton.

Egy döfésszerű kéj futott végig Hermione testén, ahogy a szó elhagyta Perselus száját. Akármennyire próbálta, nem bírta bent tartani. Egy nyögés elhagyta az ajkát, ahogy neki vágódott a falnak.

– Csak egy kicsi történet, ennyi az egész – gúnyolódott Perselus. – Egy kicsi történet, és hajlandó vagyok rá, hogy valóra váltsa az álmát.

Hermione visszatért a jelenbe. – H-hajlandó lenne rá? – kérdezte, és hitetlenkedve nézett Perselusra.

– Igen

– Akkor eresszen el! – mondta Hermione.

Perselus elengedte Hermione csuklóit, és ellépett tőle.

– Először is – mondta a lány, megkerülte professzorát, így most a férfi volt háttal a falnak. – Meg kell kötöznöm, így nem tudja majd megszegni amit ígért. Ezt megérti, természetesen.

– Természetesen – válaszolta Perselus.

Hermione elővette a pálcáját, és eldünnyögött egy bűbájt, mire kötél tört elő belőle. Összekötözte vele Perselus kezeit.

– Na, most már elmondhatom, hogy mi játszódik le a fejemben napi szinten – mondta lány, lerakta a pálcáját a padra, és kibújt pulóveréből. – Mit több – folytatta, s közben lerúgta cipőit is. – Megmutathatom.

Mindkét kezét Perselus mellkasára helyezte, és a falhoz lökte, ahogy korábban a férfi is tette vele. Átfonta karját Perselus nyaka körül, és lábujjhegyre állt, hogy felérje a fülét.

– A fantáziámban – suttogta – több pózban is szexeltünk, de a kedvencünk az volt – áthajolt a férfi másik füléhez – ,amikor a falnál csináltuk.

Perselus szája széle megugrott egy picit, de más érzelmet nem mutatott az arca, mi több, a teste teljesen érzelemmentes volt.

Hermione ellépett a férfitől, és elkezdte kigombolni iskolai egyen blúzát.

– Éppenséggel pontosan ebben a teremben történik – folytatta. Ledobta a blúzt a földre, és elindult Perselus felé, majd lassan elkezdte kigombolni a férfi szalonkabátját.

Egy pillanatra lemerevedett. – Kérem, szóljon ha már teljesen elunta az életét miattam.

– Oh nem, egyátalán nem. Kérem folytassa – mondta Perselus, majd a kabátja felé biccentett állával.

Hermione befejezte a kabát kigombolását, és lassan lesimogatta a férfi vállain, míg megkötözött kezeinél fenn nem akadt a ruhadarab.

Hermione végigfuttatta a kezét a keményített gallérú ing nyakán.

– A legtöbb fantáziám ebben a teremben zajlik. Ez az egészet sokkal izgalmasabbá teszi, nem gondolja? – Elkezdte kigombolni a férfi ingét. – A tény, hogy bármikor lebukhatunk. Az, hogy egy diák simán beléphet, és láthatja ahogy ádázul magáévá tesz engem éppen ennél a falnál.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte színtelen hangon Perselus.

– Hogy érti? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben az ing is elérte a férfi csuklóit.

– Mikor azt mondta, hogy „ádázul magamévá teszem”. Mit értett alatta?

– Oh – mondta Hermione. Félig megválaszolva a kérdést, félig bűvölten bámulva Perselus izmos mellkasát.

Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott a reakción amit kapott, büszke volt a testére.

– Nos – mondta Hermione. Ellépett a férfitől, és kigombolta a szoknyáját, hagyva, hogy a földre hulljon, feltárva ezzel meglehetősen kihívó bugyiját. Vérvörös, hozzáillő melltartóval. Kilépett a szoknyából.

– Levetkőztetne, szóval anyaszült meztelen lennék. – Hermione végigpillantott majdnem teljesen csupasz testén. – Majdnem úgy, mint most.

Újra elindult a férfi felé, és elkezdte kicsatolni az övét, majd kigombolni a nadrágot, mielőtt lehúzta volna a bokájához.  

Perselus kilépett a nadrágból. Nem viselt mást csak cipőt, zoknit, és egy meglehetősen vonzó, fekete alsónadrágot.

Hermione újra hátrált egy lépést, hogy megcsodálja az előtte álló majdnem meztelen férfit.

– Hmmm – mondta elismerően. Piton nem volt felizgulva, de ez megváltozhatott.

Hermione újra közelebb ment Perselushoz. Megragadta a még alsónadrágban lévő péniszét, és megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem hiszem el, hogy nem izgul fel tőlem. Tudja, mit tesz az ilyesmi egy lány önbizalmával?

Perselus megrezzent a váratlan érintésre, ami a heréit érte. – Még nem fejezte be a fantáziáját. Még nincs mire... ő... felizgulnom.

– Hm – tűnődött el Hermione –, hol is tartottam?

– Azt hiszem ott, hogy teljesen pucér volt a falnál – mondta Perselus.

– Ja tényleg – mondta Hermione, már emlékezve rá, hogy hol tartott. Lassan masszírozni kezdte Perselus még lankadt férfiasságát, miközben folytatta a történetet.

– Meztelenül nyomott a falnak – a szabad kezével kikapcsolta a melltartóját, és hagyta, hogy kiszabaduljanak végre a mellei. – Aztán megragadt a csípőmnél, és belémhatolt, úgy, hogy a hasam tökéletesen neki simult a falnak. – Gyorsabban kezdte masszírozni a férfit. – Éreztem, milyen kemény volt a farka, ahogy egyre mélyebben hatolt belém és izgatott.

Perselus megnyalta a kiszáradt ajkait, és közben próbált nem felizgulni a fiatal boszorkány szavaitól, és kezétől, ami egyre hevesebben manipulálta férfiasságát.

Hermione felnyögött, és Perselus mellkasának nyomta a melleit. A vállára hajtotta a fejét, miközben még mindig izgatta a férfi péniszét az alsógatyáján keresztül.

– Könyörögtem, hogy dugjon meg. Azért, hogy nyomjon a falhoz és kényszerítsen arra, hogy tovább könyörögjek a kegyelméért. Megizzasztott és rávett, hogy rimánkodjak a kielégülésemért.

Hermione még közelebb nyomta magát Perselushoz, és ezzel végre kihúzott egy nem is akármilyen reakciót a férfi láthatóan ernyedt farkából.  – Hmmm – nyögte a lány, ahogy megérezte a már merev péniszt ami neki nyomódott.

– Végül nem tudott tovább várni, és hátulról tövig belémhatolt amilyen mélyen csak tudott. – Hermione a maradék teret kihasználva még közelebb került a férfihoz. Közben arra gondolt, hogy milyen lenne ha igazából is érezhetné magában a férfit. – Fájdalmasan lassan kezdett bennem mozogni, de közben egyre erősebben lökött neki a falnak minden mozdulatával.

Perselus próbálta kihámozni a kezeit a kötelek közül, mivel kétségbeesetten közelebb akarta érezni magához a lányt, de ettől függetlenül még nem adta meg magának amire vágyott.

– Fokozatosan növelte a tempóját, amíg az orgazmusom sürgetőbb nem lett. Egyre keményebben és keményebben dugott, és maga is érezte, hogy nincs sok vissza. Azt mondta várjak, ne mozduljak meg, én pedig engedelmeskedtem – Hermione felemelte az egyik lábát, és átfonta Perselus dereka körül, majd megragadta a férfi fenekét a jobb kezével és közelebb húzta magához. Hangosan felnyögött mielőtt folytatta volna. – Addig csinálta, míg végül már maga is artikulálatlanul nyögte a nevemet. Csendben maradtam, szinte már fájt az érzés, hogy bármelyik percben felrobbanhatok.

Perselus végre kiszabadította a kezeit, és hagyta, hogy a ruhái lehulljanak a földre. Ökölbe szorította mindkét kezét, hogy kibírja, hogy ne érjen a lányhoz, amíg az nem ért a története végére.

Hermione izgatottan folytatta – Azt kiáltotta, hogy most, én pedig felsikoltottam a rám törő kéjes hullámtól, a maga nevét üvöltöttem amilyen hangosan csak tudtam. Nem sok kellett, és magát is átjárta az orgazmusa, és egy morgáshoz hasonló nyögést hallatott.

Hermione egyre jobban belecsimpaszkodott Perselusba, ahogy a fantáziája a végéhez közeledett. – Majdnem összecsuklott a kimerültségtől, de bennem maradt. Neki támaszkodott a falnak, és próbálta visszanyerni a lélegzetét.  

Perselus felnyögött, és mindkét kezével belemarkolt Hermione fenekébe, hogy közelebb húzza magához a lányt. Lehajolt, és a nyakához nyomta az ajkait, majd lassan a füléhez siklott.

Ekkor szólalt csak meg nyers, mégis higgadt hangon. –Tűnjön el innét! – mondta, és mereven leengedte a kezeit, majd az oldalára hullottak.

Hermione leengedte a lábát Perselus derekáról, és elvette a kezét a fenekéről.  Már nyitotta volna a száját, de nem tudott megszólalni, a szemei pedig fájdalmasan megteltek az elárultság könnyeivel.

– De azt mondta... –  mondta végül, de hirtelen elhallgatott.

Perselus ránézett, tekintetében erőltetett düh látszott.

– Azt mondtam, tünés! – mutatott az ajtó felé.

Mikor leesett neki, hogy átverték, Hermione odament a padhoz és elvette a pálcáját. Suhintott egyet, mire a ruhái körbeölelték a testét, rendezetlen volt, de legalább mindent eltakart. Felnyalábolta a könyveit, és elindult az ajtó felé. Perselus bámult utána, és még mindig az ajtó felé mutatott.

Hermione még jobban elkezdett könnyezni ahogy kirohant az ajtón. Könyveit a mellkasához szorította, és meg sem állt a griffendél-toronyig.

Perselus neki dőlt a falnak, majd lecsúszott a földre. Mindkét kezével beletúrt a hajába, és próbált értelmet keresni abban, ami korábban történt.


End file.
